


Unkown Data

by booof



Series: Union of Iron [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Closeted Character, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im Bad At Summeries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Promise, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Genocide Route, We'll get there though, aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so many pronouns to get wrong, and thats why its taking so long to post any other chapters, but i try, first in a series, ish, jk, just to be clear im finishing this work and then posting it, supportive parents, thats a lie, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booof/pseuds/booof
Summary: Kassia Dormè was one of the last living mages on the planet. Well, on the surface of the planet, at least. Who knows how many mages followed the monsters underground? They would never know, and that was the end of it.....or so she thought.Nine years ago, on October 16th, 2032, at 7:36 EST, Monsters were set free by two small humans wearing striped sweaters.And then, slowly but surely, everything changed, in the best way possible.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Asriel Dreemurr, Asgore Dreemurr/Gerson, Asriel Dreemurr/Monster Kid, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Fuku Fire & Grillby (Undertale), Fuku Fire (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Fuku Fire/Skateboard Girl (Undertale), Gerson & Undyne (Undertale), Grillby (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Grillby (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Muffet & Skateboard Girl (Undertale), Muffet/Shyren (Undertale), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans & Original Undertale Character(s), Toriel (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s), W.D. Gaster & Original Character(s)
Series: Union of Iron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Unkown Data

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, this is only my second time posting fanfiction on the internet. I ask you to go easy on me. Im not Toby Fox, Undertale and its characters/setting are not mine, but this story is. Contact me for questions on using my character or reposting on a different website.

Kassia Dormè, a science professor who ran a small coffee shop in her downtime, was one of the last living mages on the planet. Well, on the surface of the planet, at least. Who knows how many mages followed the monsters underground? They would never know, and that was the end of it.

....or so she thought.

Nine years ago, on October 16th, 2032, at 7:36am EST Monsters were set free by two small humans wearing striped sweaters.

And then, slowly but surely, everything changed, in the best way possible. 

Soon, the small city of Ebott that was composed largely of mages was joined by monsters of all kinds. The mayor, Kaylee Utlia, a mage herself, welcomed them with open arms and fought tooth and nail to get them citizenship. Luckily, she had sway with many very important people, and monsters were granted citizenship in just three short years. Slowly but surely, monsters integrated into society. 

Frisk Marcì was adopted by the former queen of monsters, Toriel Dreemurr, and renamed Frisk Marcì-Dreemurr.

Soon after that, three monster stars by the names of Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren rose into fame. All three had spouses, but the notable one was Napstablook's boyfriend, Kai, who was as human as can be. Of course, there were monster-human couples, but having such a famous monster be in love with a human definitely helped nudge certain people in the right direction.

At the celebration of their fifth year being above ground, the King of Monsters, Asgore Dreemurr, married Gerson Jostyce, making him the Second King. Their possible successors are Undyne Jostyce, adopted daughter of Gerson, or Asriel Dreemurr, son of Asgore and his former queen, Toriel. Seeing as Undyne was older, and Asriel vehemently refused to take the throne, ever, Undyne was named successor along with her girlfriend/soon-to-be-wife, Alphys Lizaola, who was the Royal Scientist alongside Dr. W.D. Gaster.

Chara Agnar was adopted at age 14 by Kassia Dormè and renamed Chara Agnar-Dormè.

Prince Asriel Dreemurr lived with his mother -Former Queen Toriel- and adopted sibling, Frisk Marcì-Dreemurr. Toriel worked at the local elementary school. Prince Asriel, despite not being the successor, was just as popular as Undyne. This, of course meant that Frisk was as well. 

Their love lives, despite being only 13 and 14, were not ignored, at all, and were in fact pried into by many news crews whenever possible. Asriel's boyfriend, Jay, or MK, was a mage who was trapped in the Underground with the monsters, and was adored by many. His other boyfriend, -the fact that he had two raised questions but surprisingly, most were accepting- Flowey, confused the public to no end. His origins were questionable at best, and everyone kept asking where the heck he came from, monsters and humans alike. All in all, the public could not get enough of their relationship, but when Toriel threatened to report them for harassment, news crews stopped bothering them. For a little while.

Frisk's girlfriend, Chara Agnar-Dormè, was generally feared by new crews, due to her mage blood giving her vampiric-wolfish features that she often used to scare people off. Long, retractable teeth that were sharper than knives, which she also adored and carried with her at all times, along with sharp, equally retractable claws that appeared similar to a wolf's, paired with bright, ruby-red eyes gave her an appearance similar to vampire, or werewolf. The public thought she was a badass, and super protective, and that no, you should not mess with that girl, you will regret it.

The former queen's love-life, as well, was pried into. She had a spouse, to the surprise of many, a sweet human girl named Lyla Foresden, age 37. The public thought they were cute as fuck. 

At the celebration of their seventh year above ground, the Kings announced the creation of a monster country. The president of Germany had kindly given them a massive 200,000 acres of land, enough to house all of the monsters plus most of the mages if they wished to live there.

The Royal Family paid for everyone to get on a plane from their home in America to an airport on the outskirts of Saxony and Bavaria to get as close as possible to their new home, the Delta Kingdom, named by Gerson, obviously. Asgore made it ever so clear that humans as well were welcome, but that unless they were related to a mage or monster, that they were going to have to pay for the ticket themselves. Monsters and mages across the city packed up their things, gathered their families, and headed to the airports. It went impossibly well, and soon monsters, mages and humans alike were building their new home in the Delta Kingdom. Neighborhoods, parks, schools, farms, and stadiums were built. Daycares and gyms and public pools and apartments were built, and eventually, by the celebration of their ninth year being above ground, the Royal Mansion, or the Deltic House of Harmony, as it was officially named, was finished. 

On November 24th, 2041, Kassia Dormè was named the Human-Monster ambassador. She handed over the care of her coffee shop to a young fire elemental and her father. She kept her job as a scientist, but instead of teaching a class, she would sub for various colleges when they needed it, or, more often, she would be called to work with the Royal Scientists, Dear Doctors Alphys and W.D. Gaster. 

And that's where our story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy hope you enjoyed that. I have absolutely no idea when i'll post another chapter, but i can tell you that comments and kudos fuel my soul. So. if you want more, tell meeee??


End file.
